Girl Eyes
by Miss Pataki
Summary: A song fic in which Arnold reflects on his past with Helga. PG13 for bleeped expletives and sensuality.


"Girl Eyes" by Miss Pataki

A song fic featuring an Eve 6 song

Note:  I really like this song and I figured I could make a song fic out of it.  I think the plot of the fic is interesting, but if you don't want to ruin your mind with bleeped expletives or sensuality, I suggest you read something else.  Other, than that enjoy!  Oh, and thanks to my friend Jamie for introducing me to the song!

          _A nice cool glass of water ought to do the trick, thought Arnold as he turned on the filter and let the liquid flow into his glass.  He gulped it down quickly and wiped his mouth.  A quick gaze at the thermometer hanging on the window over the sink revealed the temperature to be one hundred degrees Fahrenheit even.  He wiped the beads of perspiration from his brow and sat down in the rickety kitchen table, just staring at the darkness night so often wrought.  His thoughts drifted to a time quite a long time ago when it was this warm._

          It was way back towards the end of sophomore year at Hillwood High.  June was upon the old, urban city and it was taking its toll on everyone.  Normally, he'd run straight home and grab an ice cream from the Jolly Olly man, but not today.  Today he was meeting someone outside.

          Helga G. Pataki, in particular.  He met her by the benches against the frequently vandalized school walls facing the basketball courts.  He had liked her since fifth grade and he was really nervous about talking to her.  His face must have flushed a million shades of red.  She just smiled at him.

          _She's laughing inside at my insecurity, he had thought sadly.  __I don't have a chance.  But just like so many cocky teenagers, he would soon find out how wrong he'd been._

_It said "F--- Corina" on the wall we were leaning.  I get a feeling and she starts to grin.  Adjusting my pants as my face turns to red.  Foresight is so often blind._

          As Arnold poured himself another glass of water, he remembered what had followed.  They'd dated that entire summer, a trend which continued both junior and senior year.  _Senior year.  He grinned.  __I remember that night in May…_

_          --_

          "Arnold," Helga giggled, a little too loudly.  He quickly shushed her as he led her through the darkened hallways of his home.  It was after one and everyone was asleep.  He wanted to avoid rousing them at all costs.  However, Helga wouldn't stop giggling.  _Man, she's more excited than I am, he thought.  He gulped.  The thought of Big Bob Pataki finding out about the first of their late-night escapades sent shivers down his spine.  But the exhilarating rush he felt was more over-powering.  He knew just about everyone else had already reached this point at sometime or another, but he couldn't help feeling the least bit like a rebel.  After all, what would his parents think?_

          Finally, they reached his room.  He held the door open for her.  Maybe being a gentleman beforehand would cancel out the way he'd indulge a few moments later.  She walked in daintily and quickly unzipped the back of her pink, flowing prom dress.  She then turned to him, a sexy smile on her face.  She grabbed him by his bow tie and pulled him in.

          "Now, let's get you out of that tux…"

_Just take the 2 to the 134, but first, take the elevator to my floor.  It's good to be bad if it's better than bored.  Foresight is often so blind, slurred to a favorite rhyme._

          --

          As he brushed the memory from his mind, Arnold couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever feel as good as he had that night.  He wasn't sure what had led him to make such a bold move.  Heading back to his house had been his idea.  Maybe it was the way she moved in his arms on the dance floor.  Or maybe it was the way her strapless pink dress hugged her every curve.  No, that wasn't it.  It was…her eyes.  When she'd looked at him that evening, they had spoken so much.  She never needed to open her mouth.  He was hypnotized instantly.  They said, "I love you.  I think you love me."  They screamed, "Do you want me?  I want you."  But most of all, they whispered loudly in his ear, "I'm ready."

_Girl eyes tend to hypnotize.  The trance is so divine.  Decide to be the reason why I stay another night._

          He chuckled, remembering the morning after.  They'd meant to wake up early so she could high-tail it out of there.  Of course, that didn't happen…

          --

          "What time is it?"  Helga asked groggily, stretching before she sat up.  Arnold picked up his alarm clock.

          "Nine.  We should get up."  She pouted her lips.

          "Aw, just a little bit more?" she asked, her eyes as pathetic as a puppy dog's.

          "Oh, alright," he relented.  "I'll try to sneak you out at ten."  She smiled sleepily at him.

          "That gives us an hour to do something."

          "Like what?"

          "I think you know…" she said, kissing him.  He gave in and kissed back.  Before they knew it, they had melted into one another.  Neither got out of bed until after twelve, after which, his parents caught him and gave him a stern lecture about the repercussions of rushed intimacy.

          --

          _Of course, he thought.  __That wasn't quite as bad as the morning before she went off to __Moore__College__…_

_          --_

          Arnold stood in the bathroom of the hotel room, wiping his face at the sink.  He could barely remember what happened the night before, besides the fact that it was amazing.  An assortment of Vodka bottles littering the floor gave him a hint.  He knew he should feel guilty about what happened, but as he watched her sleeping peacefully under the covers, he couldn't feel anything but love.

_Vodkareening through the hotel door.  Guilty is really a choice and a chore.  It's good to be bad if it's better than bored.  Slur to a favorite rhyme and that's when…_

_          As if sensing his gaze, she stirred and opened her eyes.  He was transfixed by the blue stars in them.  She sat up, smiling._

          "Morning," she whispered softly.

          "Morning," he replied, making his way to the bed.  She looked down at the floor.

          "We really went to town, didn't we?" she commented, laughing a little.  He just watched her, feeling like the victim of some sorceress.  He wondered if her spell would ever be lifted.

_Girl eyes tend to hypnotize.  The trance is so divine.  Decide to be the reason why I stay another night._

_          "Ugh.  I don't think I want to get acquainted with the hang-over ever again," she said, holding a hand to her head.  With her other hand she pulled a bottle of Tylenol from the dresser.  "Want one?" she asked, before popping two pills in her mouth.  He quickly took one before taking her hands in his.  She could sense the sadness in his face.  "Something wrong?"_

          "Helga," he began.  "I know this is your dream and everything, but do you have to go to Moore?  I need you here.  Okay, that sounds a little selfish, but think about it.  I'm sure you can get your poetry published whether you go to a school on the other side of the country or not.  Please, just reconsider."

          "Arnold, I…I can't disappoint my family," she said sadly.

          "Please, just- well, maybe this will change your mind."  He paused before continuing.  "I know we're just out of high school, but I love you so…will you marry me?"

          Helga bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes.  She turned away from him.  In all the years he'd known her, she had never let him see her cry.  Arnold sighed.  "I'll take you home," he said, disappointed.

_I took her hand and then an aspirin in the morning.  I took her hand and took her home._

          --

          Leaning against the stair rail, Arnold sighed.  She hadn't accepted his proposal that day.  He had taken her home, then to the airport and kissed her goodbye.  As he headed home that day, he thought he had never felt so defeated.  He knew why she hadn't said yes.  Just like she'd been after confessing her love to him before fifth grade or the way they had blushed by the wall in high school, she was afraid of what would happen if she placed herself in a point of weakness.  She would commit, but only to a point.  She was scared of anything more than love and pleasure.  She was scared of the fact that she might want something more with him.

_It said "F--- Corina" on the wall we were leaning on, afraid of the common phenomenon again._

          He slipped quietly into his bed, remembering something Gerald had told him so long ago.  Something about how in life you couldn't always win.  He couldn't remember the whole thing.  Hell, he didn't believe it anyway.  And as he tenderly pushed aside his wife's golden locks, the feeling of absolute peace reaffirmed his distrust in his best friend's remark.  Less than two hours after landing in New York, she'd hopped back on a plane headed for Hillwood.  She opened her eyes.  God, they were beautiful.

          "Feel better?"  He nodded.  She flashed him a seductive smile.  "Well, we're not gonna be getting much sleep anyway…"  Suddenly, he was a senior in high school again.  It was their first time and as they became one, he felt himself go almost numb.  All he could feel or see was the look in her eyes, the look of complete trust.  It mesmerized him.

_Girl eyes tend to hypnotize.  The trance is so divine.  Decide to be the reason why I stay another night…_


End file.
